It is well known that computers include components that produce heat. Various types of cooling systems have been proposed for removing heat from the computer components to maintain the computer within acceptable operating temperature limits. The prior art includes cooling systems utilizing a cooling liquid, such as water and a cooling gas, such as air. The conventional liquid coolant systems comprise cooling blocks formed of hard materials such as metal. It is difficult to make these blocks in such a way that they can be put into contact with uneven surfaces. Also, the cooling blocks are difficult to directly install on such electronic devices as hard-disk drives, video cards, memory cards, or a PCB.
Conventional air-cooling systems deliver air into direct contact with the surfaces that are to be cooled. Heat absorptivity is low, resulting in a pour cooling efficiency.
The known systems include the systems disclosed by my U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,954, granted Mar. 24, 1998, and entitled Cooling System For Computer, by my U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,240, granted May 22, 2001, and entitled Fanless Cooling System For Computer, by my U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,990, granted Nov. 6, 2001, and entitled Cooling Apparatus For Electronic Devices, and by my U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,627, granted Dec. 19, 2003, and entitled Water Cooling Type Cooling Block For Semiconductor Chip.
There is a need for a cooling system that uses a liquid coolant and places the coolant into close proximity with the object to be cooled. A principal object of this invention is to provide that need.